DETENTION!
by whyareyourightinfrontofme
Summary: This really is going to end in more than a afterschoolie! VERY SHORT!  should be a one shot but i padded it out
1. Chapter 1

Twitchy was sitting in school,his buddies were next to him looking as bored as him.

He was sitting next to Hatty,his best bud. They were reeeealy bored because the class were doing algebra."Oh my god this is so boring" Twitchy teacher asked "what is y?"in a loud voice and Twitchy and Hatty,both blissfuly unaware,both at the same time scramed "HOLY SHIT YOU MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT DICK!" then they realized what they just did. they just glanced at each over "DETENTION" Said the teacher with a REAALY Stern look fixed into his eyes. Twitchy for some unknown reason started smashing his head into the table not noticing that His head was slowly caving in. Blood was starting to splash against everyone;Cuddles,who happened to be sitting opposite Twitchy, opened his mouth to speak only for some blood to go in to his started choking and Giggles,seeing that her boyfriend was going to die started to cut into her head with a protractor,this was sadistic. Flippy flipped out and got a bowie knife out of nowhere and slit both of Hatty`s wrists. Twitchy`s face was now just a bloody pulp,Cuddles had choked to death and Giggles was screaming in pain,her skull the evil laughs and screams of OH SHIT! A voice could be heard saying the inevitable. the teacher looked over the remains of Toothy`s face (thanks to Splendid`s heat ray) and the pool of blood Hatty`s wrists had made and shouted "ALL OF YOU HAVE DETENTON!" but before anyone could complain the school literally exploded! Charred bodies were everywhere and the only survivor was Handy,who was in the Handwriting practice then surveyed the effect,the whole town was ruined and Handy thought he would have to rebuild the place with a sigh of "why god,why" and grabbed his tools. He smiled at the thought of repopulating and walked off.

_**THE END?**_


	2. Chapter 2

What handy forgot (there's nothing under that hard hat!) was that the residents were teacher rebuilt the school first,which was a real bummer for everyone because the teacher (who I won't reveal because you probably know already) wants everyone to do the detention. he/she dragged Twitchy out of his home while Twitchy`s Dad repeated "WHAT THE FUCK HOMO,HE WAS HAVING A SHOWER!" Next was Cuddles,who had to be Rugby tackled to get him there After that he rounded up everybody. First was Mime who the teacher put an invisible dog collar on and then Flippy who came with Flaky .everyone wondered why Flaky wasn't talking and seemed asleep? thirdly was Giggles who was an easy one to get out they just put a cardboard cut-out of Cuddles on her doorstep and waited. the rest came quietly. Detention was reeeeeeeealy gonna suck but what the cute and cuddly cupids didn`t know is that this was reeeeeeealy gonna hurt!


	3. Chapter 3

Twitchy drummed his fingers to whatever the hell he could think of, Cuddles and Giggles had a kissing scene witch Toothy filmed and put it on youtube and was thinking what to name it either Cuddles & Giggles Kiss OMFG! or Hardcore Porn...ROFL ROFL ROFL,Lifty and Shifty sold Nutty some illegal candy,Hatty well...wore his hat and Flippy noticed he had just killed Flaky...AGAIN. And Splendid was looking at Toothy...well...suspiciously then Mr **(**drumroll please) Lumpy came in and barked "LOLLIPOPS!" everyone looked at him and Lumpy said "Aw shit...i was supposd to say that two hours ago!" everyone facepalm`d and looked at the whiteboard that said over 9000! lines please. Twitchy thumped his fist on the table then he looked at his fingers and then rubbed his eyes,how come his fingers were gone and there was a pool of blood there? Then he turned round and saw Flippy flip out. That drumming must of reminded him of machine gun bullets... somehow. Everyone said "Flippy..now is not the right time" Flippy shook his head and sat Twitchy had a problem,how the fuck was he supposed to write with no fingers? Twitchy put up his hand and waited for Mr Lumpy to reply;but he didn`t . Twitchy was losing blood now "Um,Mr Lumpy" Twitchy waited and finally heard a sound "That`s mah name!" "can I be exc.." then Mr lumpy`s phone rang "Just be a minuite Twitchy" it was more like an hour "ok I have to go,bye!" he turned off his phone. "Yes twitchy?" "Twitchy" Twitchy was lying on the floor with a huuuuge pool of blood beside him "Um...Lumpy?" Whispered Toothy "Thats MR Lumpy to you!" "ok whatever but I think Twitchy here is dead" "Stop making lies up Toothy!" "But!" "No buts,Get your lazy butt outta this classroom NOW!" "K mr lumpy" Toothy had just made it out of the glass panelled door and walked in front of it when someone blew the door open and smashed the glass out of it,cutting Toothy`s face open he stumbled into a coatpeg and had a bloody death (impaled) "Mr Lumpy my rulers broke" said Nutty "What have I told you about eating rulers with chocolate bar designs on them" "To never do it" "Thatsa my boy" and got Nutty a new ruler with the same design "Thanks Mr Lumpy" "Don`t mention it" a while later Mr lumpy turned round because he heard choking sounds and he noticed Nutty was choking...


	4. Chapter 4

Lumpy remember something he did in a med-school (he was there to get drunk) but then forgot. luckily Giggles went to the same med-school and remembered what to do,INDUCE VOMITING. Giggles Punched Nutty in the stomach causing him to puke up his insides and genitals - EWWWW! But then the candy cane ripped off nutty`s fur and decapitated Giggles,Petunia,Mime,Cuddles and Russell in one shot! One of the five heads slammed into Hatty`s ribs,puncturing his lungs. Lifty and Shifty panicked and one of the "sleeping pill" packets Lifty and Shifty owned flew out of there pockets and into Handy`s mouth causing him to "sleep". Then lifty and shifty slipped on nutty`s organs and into two other coat pegs then Mr Lumpy said "Your`e all in Detention tomorrow" but forgot about Flippy who got a katana out of nowhere and disembowelled him "Sorry Mr Lumpy!" Flipqy said morbidly...

THE REAL END


End file.
